Valentine's Dilema
by Jet Set Yoyo
Summary: A little late for Valentine's Day but... This is Anna's first Valentine's Day since escaping the Human Ranch and Kvar so Kratos wants to make it special. The problem is he can't figure out what to get her. Kranna Fluff. Oneshot.


Valentine's Dilema

Jet Set Yoyo

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters presented in this story. They belong to Namco and stuffs… I only own the story concept. I'll deal.

Summary: This is Anna's first Valentine's Day since escaping the Human Ranch and Kvar and Kratos wants to make it special for her, the problem is he can't figure out what to get her.

Cute little oneshot I thought up for a writing contest on GAIA and I couldn't resist putting it up here as well. By the way, wish me luck on winning.

* * *

It was early afternoon on February 13th as Anna was doing some laundry, humming a familiar tune. She stopped singing suddenly and let out a small sigh; Kratos had been out for a while now and she was starting to feel lonely, though he was only going to the market to pick up some groceries. As she continued to clean the laundry she heard the familiar footsteps of her one and only love and whirled around, a wide smile tugging at her lips.

"I've missed you!" she chirped, stepping forward and hugging the auburn haired seraphim tightly.

"I was only gone but merely an hour." He replied with a light smile and a teasing tone, "but I missed you as well."

Pulling apart Kratos moved to set the groceries down. It had been a while since he'd rescued her from the Asgard ranch and Kvar; at first he'd merely felt bad for her with mild mixed feelings melded in, but now his love for her was in full bloom. No words he could think of would describe the way he felt around her, holding her, even the smell of her hair. Kratos blinked as Anna waved her hand in front of his face, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Earth to Kratos? You were daydreaming." She huffed playfully, placing her hands on her hips.

"Only of you."

"Don't act cute," she laughed, sticking out her tongue. "Did you get the tomatoes like I asked?"

With that comment Kratos visibly flinched and Anna furrowed her brows. The purple-clad seraphim shrugged casually and turned to walk away but a hand on his cape stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Kratos! I needed those tomatoes!"

"Alright, alright I'll go get them. Actually, before you started about those confounded fruits I was going to ask you: What is this Valentine's Day I keep hearing about. People at the market kept asking me if I needed flowers or chocolates for a Valentine's Day."

Anna widened her eyes; he really had never heard of Valentine's Day? Even having spent most of her life in the Human Ranch, the people there knew of it and though it wasn't a happy day per se, they still celebrated in any small way they could. She placed her finger on her lips, trying to think of the best way to describe the day. Kratos looked at her curiously, still not have gotten an answer.

"Well it's a day to show those you love how you really feel about them. You spend time with them and do something really special that you wouldn't normally do." The brunette female explained finally. "Lots of people just buy chocolate or flowers every year, it's a bit of a tradition. Some people buy mushy cards. Either way it's to express your love in a different way than usual. Hmm… come to think of it; this will be my first Valentine's Day since I've left the ranch."

With that Anna smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to the laundry she'd left. Kratos turned to go get those darned tomatoes he had hoped she wouldn't have remembered. As he walked through the forest towards the market he thought about what his love had said. _A special day to show those you love how you really feel, huh?_ _But what could I possibly give Anna to show her just how much she means to me…_ Growling aloud he startled a passerby as he strode into town for the second time that day. Into the market he went, violently scooping up the tomatoes he so despised. When he got to the counter, a determined look set upon his face, he plopped the red fruit down; his hand coming down on the surface right next to them.

"Tell me. This Valentine's Day thing, what is the best gift to get?" he demanded of the store owner who had stepped back a little in fear when Kratos had stomped over to the counter and slammed his hand down.

"U-uh well there are flowers? M-maybe a card? Or you could get her some chocolates; girls love chocolates." The man stuttered, ringing up the abused tomatoes.

Kratos grunted, dissatisfied with the answers the man had given him, and paid the man before leaving. _Flowers, cards, chocolates, none of those would be worthy gifts for Anna; she hates chocolate! Perhaps if I made something…but what? I have no notable crafting skills._ He let out a loud sigh as he walked, letting the bag of tomatoes swing casually by his side. Determined, he threw the tomatoes into the fridge as he walked in and quickly gathered up all the supplies he thought he might need to make something; most notably, a pen, paper, glue, scissors, ribbon, some bamboo skewers he found in the kitchen, twine, a stick, and some rubber bands. Anna stared after her husband curiously, merely shaking her head as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"I will make something nice for Anna, something that says she is the most important person in the world to me." He vowed and picked up the closest thing to him. Anna said nothing, only once knocking on the door to see if he was still alive before leaving him alone until dinner. Hours had passed, and he still had produced nothing. Tired, irritated and discouraged he picked up everything and tossed it in a pile before going to find his wife. "I give up, what should I get you for Valentine's Day?"

"What should yo- oh Kratos is that what you've been doing this whole time! You don't have to get me anything, all I want is you; you're my Valentine this year." She giggled, wrapping her arms around the irritated seraphim. A smile played upon the lips of the embarrassed angel, yet he still wasn't satisfied. This celebration had caught his attention and he deemed it worthy enough to participate in; after all Anna was quite worth proving his love to. They went to bed that night, holding each other tightly; completely content in the arms of one another but Kratos's mind was still thinking of the perfect gift.

Valentine's Day had come and was nearly over yet the auburn-haired male still hadn't found his perfect present until Anna brought out dinner. She placed a plate of spaghetti in front of him and one in front of herself.

"I know you don't like tomatoes so I won't force you to have any, I made a garlic-butter sauce for you." Anna said with a smile, indicating towards his plate where the red sauce of death he loathed for once didn't smother his plate. Suddenly it dawned on him – the perfect gift.

"Actually Anna, I'd like some tomato sauce on my spaghetti tonight." He said in a serious tone, trying to push down the urge to get up and run. Oh why did he think of this as a gift? Regretting it almost immediately despite the surprise and delight on Anna's face at the comment, he took a bite of the tomato covered spaghetti after she poured on some sauce and smiled.

"I never thought I'd get you to eat tomatoes, this is a miracle."

"Only for you; you are my world Anna and because of that I'll do anything for you, whatever you ask of me." He spoke through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Really Kratos?"

"Really."

"Then will you clean the house?"

"Ah…"

Later than night he gave her a locket for her to keep her most precious of memories in.

* * *

Reviews/Critiques would be nice.


End file.
